paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase the hero
Chase The Hero Chapter 1: Skye's Bad Day Skye was on a walk in the woods Skye:Ahhhhh the fresh air Skye heard something behind her Skye:hello? Skye gets scared ??????:hello little pup Skye:what do u want!? ??????:nothing Skye:well stop scaring me ??????:no thanks ?????? shows himself Skye:who are......... ??????? launches at Skye which knocks her out ???????:aha ???????snatches her pup tag ???????:she won't be needing this Sorry for the short chapter Chapter 2:Chase is Worried Chase: Ryder I'm worried Ryder:why? Chase:because........Skye I haven't seen her since yesterday Ryder: don't worry She's probably at Jake's for the night Chase:ok Ryder:get some sleep Ryder goes to bed and chase goes to his pup house The next morning Chase:Ryder Ryder:ya Chase:can I go to Jake's to see if Skye's there Ryder:sure Chase arrives at Jake's Mountain Jake:sup little dude Chase:was Skye here? Jake:no why? Chase:she's been missing for a while Jake:oh well ill look up here Chase:thanks Chapter 3: They Look for Skye Rubble:Ryder how will we find her??? Ryder: we'll need a plan Rubble:ok Rocky:RYDER Ryder:ya Rocky: I've an Idea Ryder:what is it Rocky:Track Skye's pup tag! Ryder:Great idea Ryder tracks Skye's pup tag Ryder:look! Rubble:we tracked it! Rocky:YAY Chase comes in Chase:why are you so happy? Ryder,Rocky and Rubble:we tracked Skye's pup tag Chase: I'm coming my love Rubble: what Chase:nothing.........hah Chase sees the location on Skye's pup tag He rushed out to his police truck Ryder:WAIT Chase didn't hear Chapter 4:Chase the hero Chase:I'm coming MY LOVE Chase arrives Chase: Skye......Skye are you here Chase hears something Chase:hello..... I'm armed! ??????:hello little pup Chase:did you take Skye!!! ?????? Runs away Chase chase's him ????? Led him to a abandoned house As soon as chase ran in the house a cage fell on top of him Chase:hey let me out!!!!! ??????:no Skye:Chase is that you!? Chase:yes but I'm trapped Skye screams: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?????? Points a gun at Skye ??????: HAAHHA Chase jumps out of his cage and jumps in front of Skye Chase:YOUCH Skye:CHASE ?????? Reloads his gun Chase secretly called Ryder:Ryder..,...help.....now.......I'm.......at...the old houses at the woods Ryder:I'm on my way Less than 2 minutes Ryder came Ryder:hey put the gun down! ?????? Took off his mask Ryder:how could you.........Mayor Humdinger Humdinger:easy hah noone likes the paw patrol He points the gun at Ryder Humdinger:bye bye Ryder He shoots Ryder Humdinger: hahaha Chase gets up and grabs the gun off Humdinger Humdinger:huh mut that's it you got shot Chase: I'm strong Chase calls backup:ya come quick Chase collapsed Humdinger:hehe He grabs Skye and points the gun to her head heh Ryder: don't do this........... Chase's backup arrives Every police man points a machine gun at him Cop 1:put the gun down Cop 2:put the pup down Skye:AHHH Humdinger drops the pup but points the gun at Ryder Ryder:No please.......Please Humdinger:haha He shoots the gun Chase says hurt:engage Cop 1 and 2: Affirmative Humdinger dies Marshall arrives in his EMT gear and Ambulance Marshall lifts Chase onto the bed and puts him in his ambulance He does the same with Ryder Marshell:Skye wanna sit beside your hero in my truck? Skye:YES Skye hops in the truck Marshell rushes back to the lookout He Took care of chase Marshell: Skye you can come in Marshell goes to Ryder He fixed Ryder Ryder and chase:thanks Marshell Marshell: no problem Skye goes up to Chase Skye:I just wanted to say you are really strong (starts to cry) and I just wanted to say I love you Skye kisses Chase on his lips for 2 secs Skye:thanks Katie rushes in the door Katie:Ryder are you ok!!?? Ryder:yes -cough- Katie kisses Ryder on the lips for a minute Katie:I'm sorry Ryder:it ok Rubble and rocky rushes in Rubble and Rocky:guys are you ok Chase and Ryder:ya Chapter 5:They are home A few years later Ryder went to Katie's Ryder:hey Katie Katie:hey Ryder Ryder:is Chase here Katie:Ya he's over there with Skye Ryder:ok Skye was scratching Him while he was in the bath Chase:oh that's the spot......no.....that's the spot Ryder:pups Pups:ya Ryder:we have to go Ryder pays Katie Ryder:bye Katie It was night-time And Skye continued to sleep with Chase And sometimes Katie slept with Ryder The End Guys this is my Second story But don't forget to check out Everest saves Chase,Chase and Marshell to their ladies Bye